


Toss a coin to your Time Lord!

by TennantDoctor



Category: Doctor Who (2005), The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Art, Crossover, One-Shot, The Witcher - Freeform, doctor who - Freeform, of course it had to be the Tenth Doctor because FAVE, when isolation gets the crossover gears spinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:13:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23418790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TennantDoctor/pseuds/TennantDoctor
Summary: (ART INCLUDED) A one-shot of a crossover AU I can't seem to escape from - Doctor Who and the Witcher.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	Toss a coin to your Time Lord!

**Author's Note:**

> The picture set off as a sketch but ended up as what you see because well, isolation? *shrug* There's Easter Eggs hidden in the picture, well, when I say hidden they're just there to pick out and make sense of. 
> 
> I have a full word document of notes and created lore for this picture alone, what the heck right? 
> 
> For now, Jack is Jaskier, Rose is Yennifer and the Doctor is Geralt!
> 
> Please enjoy!

"I have to find her." 

The harsh, scratchy voice seemed to linger on the cold air. The rose pendant gripped ever so gently in his hand was swaying and the Doctor caressed the chain between his gloved fingers. 

"But, Doctor, you have to face the reality, she could be half-way across the Universe by now." 

Silence. For someone who could talk, now the Doctor was very silent and Jack sighed. Witchers were known to not be made of many words, yet the Doctor had always been different - in Witcher terms, that was.

"She didn't leave a trace when she landed on Gallifrey, you only mentioned the weird smell of roses and gooseberries?" he reiterated.

The Doctor's yellow eyes glanced over to his old friend.

"You know Rose, Jack... she leaves clues. Witchers may not have the magic mages possess, but we still have our senses. I'll find her." 

The Doctor stood from the rock he was perched on, adjusting the straps that kept the two swords on his back secure. He pocketed the Rose pendant. 

"If it takes me to the Cascade of Medusa itself, I _will_ find Rose."


End file.
